


Splatfests are the key to my heart

by eqqplant



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Each chapter is a drabble based on a splatfest theme, F/F, I love these funky lesbian cephalopods so much, Nsfw chapters are marked with ⚠️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqqplant/pseuds/eqqplant
Summary: There are just too many splatfests.





	1. Some saucy behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🍳 Mayo VS Ketchup 🍅
> 
> -
> 
> How is it even possible to enjoy a burger without putting on at least a bit of sauce?

It was one of the rare days that the idols had off, Pearl had offered to take Marina out on a date to the new burger joint that opened up not too far away from their recording studio. The pair had only been dating for a little under a year now and both party members were annoyed at the little time they got to spend with each other outside of work, a few weeks off a year at most. So whenever they got the chance to have each other's undivided attention, they most certainly took it.

Marina had her ways of showing her affection and love for the inkling while at work: giving her long hugs when they would arrive at work to start their long day, giving Pearl small kisses on her forehead whenever they pulled off another successful rotation reading, holding Pearl's hand under the table while they were on their lunch breaks.

But for Pearl, she struggled to show her admiration and love for her girlfriend throughout their working day. Not because she didn't love Marina at all, far from that actually. She just had grown up with parents who spoiled each other rotten, the list of expensive gifts grew each year as did the rather expensive date nights and parties. As well as this Pearl still wasn't one hundred percent on the entire idea of showing PDA, she had a reputation to keep up after all and she couldn't been seen giving her girlfriend lovey-dovey eyes every second of the day. 

That's why the idea of taking Marina for a low-key date was the right idea. The new burger joint definitely wasn't crowded or busy at the best of times. There weren't really enough chairs for too many other cephalopods to be seated around them, giving the pair some privacy while they enjoyed each other's undivided company.

As the walked up to the joint, Marina slowly slipped her arm around her girlfriend's, letting a quiet hum and a squeeze of her bicep answer Pearl's questioning look. A small blush spread across the inkling's face as she pulled her hoodie down to cover her now red features. 

Pearl finally mustered enough courage to order without her voice faltering too much. She decided that she would love to try their double pounder and opted for Marina to do the same. 

Whenever it came to facial confrontation, the octoling made sure that Pearl did all the talking. Whether it be ordering food or it could be doing interviews about their music careers, Marina still felt so shy and she felt that whatever answer she would give, right or wrong, she would be judged. It was a never ending anxiety that she hoped to overcome eventually. Pearl found it honestly endearing that Marina still relied on her so much. It showed how much their growing relationship truly meant to Marina, and for Pearl for that matter.

After collecting their respective orders, Pearl led Marina towards the quietest corner of the joint, where little to no one would disturb the pair. 

Once seated, Pearl instinctively grabbed the mayonnaise bottle that sat next to Marina.

From that moment on, the octoling couldn't take her eyes off of Pearl as the inkling drowned her poor burger in an ungodly amount of mayonnaise. You could practically see the mayonnaise oozing out of the sides, covering whatever laid in it's wake in a gruesome eggy paste.

She shuffled in her seat, moving her own burger away from the increasing mayo volcano which what used to be a perfectly fine burger.

So much for a romantic date with her girlfriend, she guessed.

"That can't be healthy.." Marina commented, sparing her girlfriend a worried glance once she heard the bottle of mayonnaise hit against the table in front of her.

Pearl wiped her finger along the napkin that her burger was resting on, lapping up a little bit of excess mayonnaise that had spilled out with her finger and tongue. With a satisfied smack of her lips, she grinned at the younger girl.

Marina had to admit, it wasn't the grossest thing she had witnessed her partner doing with mayo. For example, the other night when she caught Pearl spooning out the contents of a full bottle of mayo, at the ripe hour of one in the morning. As well as that one time Pearl got a little creative in the bedroom... Marina shuddered as the memory crossed over her mind, she didn't want to relive that again, even if she did enjoy it a little herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts just as Pearl began to now drown her fries in the disgusting white sauce. 

"Eww Pearlie!" Marina shuddered, turning her head away in disgust.

"Oh, common babe! You know you love mayo really! It's the best sauce known to man!" Pearl chuckled, moving a soaked fry towards Marina's cheek. Marina caught sight of the fry, turning her head further until her back was facing towards Pearl, causing the small inkling to wear a childish pout. "You're no fun.." She muttered as she bit the lone fry in half, resting her head on her hand.

"And you're gross!" Marina quipped, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared out of the window and into the street opposite them, trying to avoid looking at Pearl's rather cute annoyed expression. 

Pearl grunted in response, picking up her burger and taking a rather large mouthful of it now realising that her obsession for mayonnaise was getting her cock-blocked, yet again.

When she looked up at the octoling opposite her, she blinked in confusion. Marina was clearly holding back some kind of laughter, while she was still refusing to look at her partner. Was there something funny behind her? She turned around quickly, expecting to see something hilarious but she was only met with a rather boring scene of the rest of the burger joint and definitely nothing funny in sight. 

Weird...

Pearl turned back, even more confused than before. Slowly, Marina's hand reached out and wiped a little drop of mayonnaise off of the tip of Pearl's nose. Pearl's eyes trailed up from Marina's hand then up into Marina's eyes, she was greeted with a loving, soft expression on the octoling's features as her giggling faded out.

"You can be so cute some times, Pearlie." Marina commented, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her previously mayo covered nose. You could see her visibly wince as the lasting taste of mayo hit her lips, but it was still enough for Pearl's heart to flutter.

Pearl couldn't help but reflect her girlfriend's look, which soon formed into a cheeky grin as she dipped her finger in another blob of mayonnaise that had dribbled onto the table. "Damn straight!"

Marina chuckled, taking a bite out of her burger which had a equally disgusting amount of ketchup lathered upon it.

"Ok but that's gross." Pearl gagged, watching the sauce cover Marina's face as she went in for a second bite. "How the hell do ya even stomach that weird tomato jam?!"

"For the last time Pearl, it's not jam!" Marina facepalmed, how many more times did she have to have this argument with her girlfriend? Only last week did they have this exact argument and they both know that they were both too stubborn to admit defeat.

"Tomato is a fruit, so that there" Pearl pointed a mayonnaise covered finger towards Marina's burger, "is jam and it's fucking minging!" She made a rather large deal of pinching her nose, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as your mayonnaise volcano!" The octoling argued, raising a hand defensively against her chest. She knew that there was no venom to Pearl's comments, but she couldn't help but play along with her style of banter.

"One day," Pearl stated, shoving another mayo drowned fry into her mouth. "One day you will come around and see how magnificent and glorious mayonnaise truly is."

"Ha, yeah. The same day that squids learn to fly!" Marina teased, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from her girlfriend's lips, trying not to pay too much attention to the flavour of the mayo that greeted her.

"Well technically-"

"Oh shush, Pearlie and finish those fries already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sure this is the only splatfest that I have ever been on Marina's team for, I'm so sorry Pearl.


	2. My butterflies are flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✈️ Flight VS Invisibility 🔍
> 
> -
> 
> Self indulgent superhero au anyone?

"Are you sure about this?" Marina questioned as she was dragged through an empty park in the middle of Inkopolis by her partner who was an arm's length in front of her. 

The inkling in question didn't answer straight away, merely grunting in response. This was about the fourth time that Marina had asked the same question. Pearl had to admit that she adored Marina's inquisitive nature and how she needed security in everything she partook in. But why did Marina have to over analysis everything with that smart brain of hers all the time? 

Why couldn't she just live in the moment a little and see where the wind takes her?

After the two girls wandered around the park for a few moments longer, Pearl let out a content hum as they reached their designated location for that evening. 

Rather randomly Pearl had phoned her earlier on that same day, requesting Marina to advise her on something that was way too important to be discussed over the phone, especially where there was the risk that people could be tampering with their lines. 

It surprised Marina honestly, it wasn't often that the little inkling phoned her, especially as of late. She was just so busy with her life, well both of them were busy with their own respective lives, having superpowers weren't something you could just hide and not have a bunch of crap to deal with that comes along with the responsibility.

But Marina accepted in invite eagerly. It had been about three long months since they last met face to face, it made butterflies flutter in her stomach just thinking about seeing her Pearlie again, even if it was to discuss rather urgent official matters in hiding.

When they reached their meeting spot, a familiar location to the both of them, it appeared that Pearl had just finished her rounds of the night, hence why she was still wearing her superhero uniform. Marina instead was just wearing a baggie hoodie and shorts, quite a let down compared to her normal green and black leotard, but Pearl couldn't complain.

The usual brightness of her blue and yellow jumpsuit were dulled under the moon's comforting rays, bringing an almost intimate atmosphere around the girls.

Marina was just so glad to see that Pearl had decided to leave her cape at home, she was such a dork insisting that wearing a cape made her look cool and the regular excuse that all the popular superheroes all wore capes.

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about that was so important?" Marina questioned, bringing her hand up to scratch the back of her neck, her eyes constantly flicking between the trees surrounding them. 

She could never be too careful.

"What? Am I supposed to have a reason for wanting to see my beautiful girlfriend?" Pearl asked coyly, a faint blush adorned her face as she gently linked her fingers with Marina's longer ones, interlocking them with a soft squeeze.

Marina paused, blinking as she took in what Pearl had said. "Well, no, but I thought tha--"

She was cut off as Pearl pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, on instinct Marina closed her eyes and sank into the inkling's comforting touch, her lips moving rhythmically against her girlfriend's.

As they pulled back, Marina was face to face with Pearl, both wearing a similar darkened hue of blush on their faces. 

Marina understood instantly. 

There was no official meeting, no discussing tactics or plans to give Pearl an upper-hand in the chase, this was Pearl wanting to see her girlfriend. To feel her, to kiss her again after so long.

Wait, but why was Pearl suddenly the same height as her? Marina swore she had at least a foot difference on her girlfriend the last time she checked...

Marina glanced down to see Pearl's feet slightly hovering above the floor, allowing them to be relatively the same height. She couldn't stop the loving, proud smile that spread across her face. The octoling prided herself on how she was the smarter one in their relationship, but sometimes Pearl just came up with little things on the spot that blew her mind. 

Speaking of blowing her mind, Pearl leant in again to capture her girlfriend's plush lips in another slow kiss. Marina tilted her head, allowing her girlfriend better access as her hands cupped the inkling's fuchsia cheeks. A soft hum escaped from Marina's lips as Pearl's tongue glided across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which of course the octoling gave immediately.

After a few more moments of nothing but lovingly heated kisses, Pearl pulled back again, earning a small whimper from Marina.

"Hey." Pearl murmured, gently sliding her thumb over Marina's cheek, chuckling at the pout which was now sported on the octolings face, Pearl leaned in quickly to give a small kiss to the tip of her girlfriend's nose in apology. "I want to try something new."

Marina's eyebrows raised in a silent question, the teal blush on her face darkened more. Her hand began to gently stroke up and down the fabric adorned to her girlfriend's arms. "You do? What did you have in mind, sweetie?"

"I know how much you love the sky, especially at night, so I was thinking... Why don't I give you a closer look!" Pearl's face practically gleamed as she spilled her plan to her partner, she couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

Marina eyes widened at the suggestion, her fingers gently brought to hover over her lips as she weighed up the options. 

"But won't I be too heavy for you?" Marina asked concerned, watching as Pearl laid down in the air on her back, slowly raising her body until it was able the same height as Marina's hips. Looks like the inkling had already made up her mind for her.

Pearl sat up and stretched out her arms to Marina invitingly. 

"I promise won't drop you!" Pearl snickered, leaning up to peck Marina's lips quickly as the girl rolled her eyes. Gently, she straddled the top of her, sitting upon her lap and resting her legs against her side of Pearl's thighs. "Well, not on accident anyways."

"Pearlie..." Marina sighed, gently removing the goggles that adorned Pearl's face and placed them carefully on the grass below them. Stupid superhero costumes, who designed Pearl's anyways? It was way too over the top and the fabric felt so expensive under her touch and the little wings that scattered across the yellow and blue jumpsuit were just unnecessary. At least Marina's leotard had a sense of maturity to it.

Two gentle hands were pressed securely against Marina's hips. "Going up!" Was all Pearl exclaimed as she slowly began rising in the sky. She came to a stop just above the treetops around them, just hidden enough so no one with a wandering eye would find them. Luckily, parks at night tend to be scarce of anyone walking around, but neither party member wanted to risk it too much.

Marina leaned down, repositioning herself over the smaller girl's body. It was honestly surprising how the much smaller inkling could lift the weight of her body so successfully, she was sure she was about to snap her poor girlfriend in two, but Pearl didn't seem at all phased by the added weight at all. Yet in the back of Marina's mind, she knew that if she made the wrong move, the both of them would meet a rather dangerous ending. 

Well, Marina would, anyways.

Now to give Marina some credit, she did briefly glance at the sky that covered as far as the eye could see, the way the little stars glittered in tiny spots against the pure black sky. But her attention was quickly taken by the much more appealing girl below her.

She slowly grazed her lips over Pearl's, nipping at her bottom lip to stifle a chuckle before pressing down a soft chaste kiss to her partner's awaiting lips. 

Pearl better have realized that Marina not only put all her trust into Pearl's rather small hands, but her entire life too at this moment.

Pearl's grip tightened on Marina's hips, the fabric of her hoodie scrunched up in the inkling's steady grip as her brain began to work overtime; one part of her brain focusing on keeping them afloat while not floating off in the endless night sky and the other part focusing solely on giving her girlfriend the best make out session in this goddamn world.

A quiet hum escaped from Marina as their lips began to move in a practiced sync as their heads tilted to further as their small innocent kisses into something more deep and meaningful. Marina's eyes slowly closed as she blindly reached to cup Pearl's cheeks which soon flushed again with the same healthy pink blush.

She had missed this alot.

She missed Pearl alot.

The last few months had been absolute agony for her. 

Being second in command to one of the greatest supervillains that Inkopolis had ever seen meant that their relationship was always going to be difficult. The initial attraction was torture for both girls. Secret identities were scrapped almost immediately after they began to share more intimate moments to each other.

But it was still so hard.

The dreaded guilt that filled Pearl's stomach every time she turned into the news to see the familiar persona of her girlfriend plastered wanted for stealing from another one of Inkopolis' banks. The torn feeling in her heart that Marina felt whenever Pearl was the one that turned up to save the day.

Pearl often ended up letting Marina get away with her crimes. 

So small sacred moments like these meant more to both the girls than they could even muster up an understanding for. They tried to pour as much of these built up emotions into the way their lips crashed hungrily against each other, lavishing in the touches that they had both been yearning months for. 

Marina moaned against Pearl's lips as the inkling's hand sneakily slid their way inside the back of her hoodie, rubbing comforting touches against the covered expanse of skin.

But her hands didn't stop there. They slowly trailed up Marina's back, heading towards a much more interesting area. Pearl's stubby fingers grazed across the bottom of Marina's sports bra, slipping underneath quickly, causing the octoling to jerk her head back at the sudden contact.

In an instance, Marina turned invisible.

"Oh, c'mon babe!" Pearl groaned, removing her hands from the now floating hoodie. 

She hated how Marina would often tease her in the same manner, but she knew better than to push her girlfriend too much. Even if they had been apart for so long, Pearl would be more than willing enough to wait for Marina to be ready.

Pearl leaned up from her position, wrapping her arms slowly around the hoodie, burying her head against the form of Marina's shoulder. "I just missed you, I'm so sorry, Mar..." Pearl mumbled softly, her eyes focusing on the sky around them.

Soon she felt a comforting pressure secure itself against her back and around her hips, the feelings of Marina's invisible arms gave Pearl the comfort she didn't even realize that she needed. The two stayed silently in each other's arms, Marina opting to stay invisible to keep the tender moment standing.

Slowly, Marina became visible again. She pressed a gentle kiss to Pearl's temple as she hummed softly. A hand raising to play with the bobbed ombre tentacles that cupped Pearl's face.

"I love you so much." Marina punctuated each word with a firm kiss upon Pearl's larger than average forehead. 

"And I, love you too!" Pearl giggled as Marina continued to bombard her with an incoming storms of kisses. Slowly, Pearl lowered them down, resting them both upon a steady tree branch.

Marina climbed off of Pearl's lap, giving the inkling a thankful chaste kiss to her lips as she dangled her legs off the branch, her head tilted to allow her to stare up at the breathtaking night sky above them. Pearl soon shuffled next to her, resting her head against her partner's shoulder as she followed her gaze, rubbing small circles with her thumb upon her partner's hand which rested on her thigh.

"Sometimes, I wish things could be different." Marina finally broke the silence that had washed over the two of them. "I wish we didn't have powers." She turned to face her girlfriend, whose gaze was still fixed in front of them. "I wish we could just be normal and not have to worry about having to harm each other just because of our stupid jobs."

"But if we didn't have powers, we may have never even had the chance to meet each other. And I'm more willing to risk this, the powers and the fighting, to be with you." The inkling next to her countered.

Pearl couldn't meet Marina's eyes after her confession. She has never been the best with emotions, let alone telling the love of her life how she truly felt inside.

She soon felt the returning comfort of her girlfriend's arm around her waist, as well as a few kisses scattered across her forehead. 

"Yeah?" Marina asked quietly, her voice wavering as tears dared to spill. 

Pearl turned and placed a comforting hand to Marina's cheek, wiping away a lone tear that trickled it's way down. Marina couldn't contain the smile on her face, reflecting that on which her girlfriend looked up at her with.

"Yeah, a hundred percent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this got really out of hand but I adore it so much, I need to write more stuff like this. There was also supposed to be more plot to this but I thought fuck it.


	3. ⚠️ Taming a beast. Or did the beast tame you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🦇 Vampire VS Werewolf 🐺
> 
> -
> 
> My first time writing nsfw and it's about Halloween? Oh fuck yeah babey!!!

Pearl was taking this entire thing WAY too seriously. 

It was just supposed to be some harmless roleplay that Marina had set up for the both of them, based upon their most recent splatfest theme which was to celebrate Splatoween. 

Since Marina being the romantically inspired girl that she was, she decided to spice things up a little in their relationship after finishing a rather raunchy novel she had recently borrowed from Inkopolis' library. 

But now, Marina was stood in a dimly lit living room, wearing an ripped outfit that left little to the imagination. Pearl borderline demanded she kept the fluffy ears upon her head and a comically large chained dog collar on after they had finished their rounds of trick or treating. 

The pair had cooperatively decorated their apartment, completely relishing in the entire Splatoween festivity. It was Pearl's favourite holiday of the year after all. 

They had spent the last week buying all the cheesiest and spookiest decorations that Pearl's father's credit card could buy. The most expensive thing being the vampire throne that now sat along the back wall that led to their shared bedroom.

Pearl was sat upon the throne, fit for the vampire queen herself. Her long flowing dress was flung out along the throne, the pattern a sharp reddish purple in contrast with the rest of the dress which was predominantly black. 

Marina stood in front of her, her eyes trailing along her girlfriend's attire.

The most eye catching thing about her attire was the large neon pink strap-on that hung securely between her open legs. Her hand lazily stroking it as she gazed at Marina in front of her though unmoving, half-lidded eyes.

Marina tended to be the more dominate one in the bedroom, Pearl often so enamoured by the gorgeous octoling that she shoved all of her bullshit front she put up out of the window, becoming the soft girl that she had hid for so long.

But when Pearl took a lead, Marina couldn't help but feel weak at the knees. 

Marina's eyes latched onto the object situated in her girlfriend's lap, watching the hand that stroked the strap-on hypnotically.

The strap in question was a little something that Pearl had bought and designed for Marina's birthday that same year. Something about wanting to give back to Marina after all that Marina did for her. 

It was the same pink hue as the tips of her tentacles, giving it a more realistic and personalised feel to it.

And the size... The size was something to marvel at.

It was built for Marina's size and body, therefore, completely out of proportion to Pearl's. Which made the entire thing look way more impressive whenever Pearl felt the occasion appropriate to wear it.

Marina felt a hot flush take over her body as she brought her hand to cover her lips as she stared at her girlfriend's bold display. 

Her metaphorical tail was indeed wagging.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, moving her arm to rest against the armrest of the chair, the strokes becoming slower. She couldn't hide the sly smirk that appeared across her face, a flicker of excitement flashed across her golden eyes.

"Put your tongue away, mutt, or you'll catch flies." Pearl commented, although the tone on her voice was a boring one, Marina could still tell how turned on she truly was.

This time, it was Marina's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"For a small vampire, you sure have a big mouth on you."

Marina knew that eventually she would have to put Pearl back in her rightful place, but she decided to hold off for now, instead she more interested in seeing the inkling's plan of action play out.

The hand stroking the strap-on paused, Pearl briefly sitting up straighter. The glare Marina recieved from the inkling conveyed a mixture of emotions, mostly pissed off, making Marina wince and bite her own tongue. She knew better than to piss Pearl off too far this early, especially if she wanted to be able to walk tomorrow.

"Fleabag, on your knees. Now." 

Was all that Pearl spoke and Marina did what she was instructed to straight away, quickly getting down on her knees in front of the throne.

"Good girl." Pearl smiled, the little vampire plastic fangs in her mouth on full show. She gently leaned forward and cupped Marina's teal blushed cheeks, pressing a soft loving kiss to her lips.

Marina would have melted into the kiss at that point, if it wasn't for the strap-on that now pressed into her collarbone, reminding her what was to come.

As Pearl pulled back, her face sported a now endearing, yet panicky expression. "I-I.. I'm not being too mean, right, Rina?" Pearl asked quietly, her face quickly flooding with a bright pink blush. "You're still into this, yeah?"

Her built up facade had dropped so suddenly it took Marina a few seconds to conjure up a reply. The octoling couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "You're doing wonderful, sweetheart." 

Pearl let out her own loving chuckle as she pulled back fully, sitting back up on the throne. "Good to know." She shook her head, the previous devilish smirk returning to her again, sending a shiver down Marina's spine. 

"Now, how about we get this show on the road, mutt!"

Pale hands slowly dropped down to the hem of Marina's torn shirt, pulling it quickly over her head without moving the wolf ears that stayed firmly among the octoling's tentacles.

Speaking of Marina's tentacles, they were jerking like crazy in anticipation, coiling themselves around Pearl's ankles as a sure fire way of letting Pearl know that Marina was becoming frisky. 

Marina couldn't care less what her tentacles were doing currently, she was much more interested in the kiss that was being pressed to her lips.

As the kiss deepened, she could feel Pearl's smirk against her lips as the inkling slowly returned her hands down to her partner's now exposed breasts, gently kneading into them in full, occasionally flicking her thumbs over her soft nipples.

"O-Oh, Pearlie!" Marina jerked her head back, not realising how worked up Pearl's little display from earlier had gotten her.

The reaction only made Pearl swipe over her perked nipples with more vigor. Eventually, Pearl reached her head down to take the left one into her awaiting mouth. She gently bit down on to Marina's erect nipple with the fake vampire fangs, sending tingles down the octoling's spine as it slowly arched in pleasure.

Pearl's mouth was incredible, if Marina did say so herself.

Marina's hands gently reached up to hold the back of Pearl's head securely, her breathing growing heavy as she stifled a small moan. "Pearlie, keeping going..."

After a few more moments of nipping and sucking, Pearl released the nipple with a wet pop, moving her head to give the other the same attention. 

Pearl soon brought her attention to her girlfriend's lips, lavishing in a long yet meaningful kiss, nipping into her bottom lip every so often with the plastic fangs. Her hands roaming down the expanse of Marina's back, slowly pulling the equally ripped shorts down her thighs.

Marina moaned in pleasure again, this time against Pearl's lips as she soon felt a cold shiver flow through her now exposed damp lower lips as both her shorts and pants were thrown haphazardly down on to the floor.

At that moment, they both broke apart from their heated kiss.

Marina stared up at Pearl through half-lidded eyes as Pearl's own eyes wandered down her girlfriend's body. The way Marina's nipples were swollen and red, still perky after Pearl's handy work. The way Pearl could see how worked up and wet Marina already was.

She let a small, loving smile fall over her lips as she glanced up at her girlfriend's teal, half-lidded eyes that had been far taken over by lust.

"....C'mere, babe." Pearl muttered, holding onto Marina's long hands as she helped Marina straddle upon her lap, the tip of the pink strap-on now only mere centimeters away from it's desired location.

Marina made quick work on removing the overly frilly vampire-inspired dress that Pearl was still wearing, clinging to her now bare shoulders as she steadied herself. 

Pearl gently pulled the octoling down by the dog collar around her neck to press another loving chaste kiss to her plush lips, gripping onto her curvy hips as she slowly lowered her girlfriend down onto the pointedly awaiting strap-on.

"Mnn... Puh.. Pearlieeeee--!!" Marina groaned desperately as she felt the tip slip inside her soaked entrance, her finger tips digging in to Pearl's shoulders as her eyebrows furrowed, causing Pearl to let out her own sharp hiss.

Pearl began to rub small, gentle movements against the low of Marina's back to ease the rest of the strap-on inside. "T-There ya go!" Pearl commented, slightly muffled since their height difference caused Marina's breasts to be pressed flush against her head.

The octoling let out a few more whimpers, soon cut off quickly as Pearl began to thrust her hips slowly upwards to meet her girlfriend's pelvis, filling Marina as much as she could with each of her thrusts.

After a few more long thrusts, Pearl began to pick up her pace, shifting all her focus on speed rather than the actual depth. Marina moved her hands to cling on to the top of the throne, bouncing up and down upon Pearl's lap with every quick thrust. The sound of their skin meeting in wet slaps and the occasional rare curse that broke from Marina were the only noises that filled up the otherwise silent room.

The only problem was, Pearl was running out of steam and fast.

Sensing Pearl's thrusts gradually slowing down inside of her, Marina's eyebrows furrowed once again as she glanced down at her girlfriend in silent question. 

The sight she was met with made her heart melt.

Pearl, head stuffed in-between Marina's breasts, sweat dripping off of her forehead as she glanced up to Marina with half-lidded, tired eyes. 

A silent plea for her to take over.

Marina leaned down a pressed a soft kiss to Pearl's sweat covered temple. "I'll take it from here, my love, is that alright?" She asked, slowly bringing her hands down to push Pearl's back flush against the back of the throne.

The inkling let out a heavy sigh as she began to cease her movements, she had gotten too eager too fast yet again, there was no way Marina was going to reach her climax at that rate. 

"I-I'm suh-sorry" Pearl muttered out of breath, bringing a hand to press against her forehead.

"You have nothing to apologise for... Nnn... Y-you did wonderfully." Marina reassured her with another chaste kiss to her open lips, involuntarily moaning once she started up her own steady thrusts against the strap-on that was still deep inside of her.

She was definitely going to have to reward Pearl later for all her hard work, the inkling hated to admit it but she was very self conscious about her performances in the bedroom, she hated how she tired out so quickly compared to her girlfriend's military stamina.

Pearl sat back and watched Marina begin to ride the strap-on through tired eyes, a faint blush reddening against her pale skin. "You are so beautiful..." Pearl muttered softly, hands gently resting against her girlfriend's hips to help punctuate each thrust.

Marina let out a low groan as she manipulated the strap-on, her head lolling forwards to rest against Pearl's, the fluffy wolf ears forgotten about until they fell and bumped against Pearl's head.

This suddenly gave the older girl an idea.

As Marina's thrusts began to pick up pace, desperately hitting all the right spots, Pearl began to bite along her neck to add to the pleasure, pulling on the collar to deepen each thrust every time she bit down. Marina clung tightly to Pearl's head, pushing it further against her as the sensation of the plastic fangs brought another choked moan from her lips.

It wasn't long after that, that Marina's hips bucked, her inner walls clamping around the strap-on as she reached her climax. 

Pearl could do nothing but sit back and watch her girlfriend's features, how breathtakingly beautiful she looked as her climax took over her. Marina's voice was incredible and Pearl could listen to her desperate moans on repeat for days.

Marina slumped down upon Pearl, her breath heavy and laboured as she recovered from her pure ecstacy. Pearl comforted her by pressing small kisses along her upper body, as well as resuming the soft strokes of her lower back. Soon, the younger girl's head found comfort upon the small girls bust, listening to her heart beats as her panting slowed. Pearl gently brought her hand up to cradle the back of her girlfriend's head, watching as Marina's tentacles lay flat around her.

"I.... I-I haven't forgotten.. about y-your turn... just give me a s-second..." Marina mumbled faintly, her head refusing to lift from the comforting warmth of the inkling below her.

"Babe, it's fine, forget about me tonight." Pearl replied, gently removing the wolf ears and collar from her girlfriend, as well as the plastic fangs from her own mouth, deciding that there was no way they would be moving from that position for the rest of the night. "You've done more than enough tonight."

Marina didn't answer immediately, catching her breath, she finally sat up. Her hands gently reached down, removing the strap-on that was still present within her which released itself with a loud, wet pop. The previously neon pink plastic was now glossy and wet, thanks to Marina's climax.

She slowly removed it from Pearl's hips, leaning down and pressing a kiss upon her flat stomach, throwing the strap-on into the pile of clothes around them.

With a large huff, she stood up on her unsteady legs, clinging to both Pearl and the throne for support as she lowered herself into her knees, positioning herself between Pearl's thighs.

"M-Mar, you really don't have to!" Pearl stumbled, the both of them falling into their usual roles, Pearl's previous confident facade crumbling immediately.

Marina caught Pearl's wide eyes with a deadpan look that sent a chill down the inkling's spine. 

Pearl gulped, she knew that look all too well.

Slowly, Marina shuffled forwards on her knees, pressing soft kisses up the side of Pearl's pale thighs, nipping at the soft skin at random points for added pleasure. Her hands skillfully wrapping around Pearl's waist, gripping tightly onto her perked derriere as she got into a more comfortable position.

After a few pauses just to tease her impatient Pearlie even more, she gently ran her long tongue along her girlfriend's awaiting slit.

"H-Holy shhh-shit!!" Pearl moaned, her thighs clamping around Marina's head and she gripped tightly onto the armrests of the throne, her knuckles turning paler against the force.

Marina didn't stop there, she kept swiping along her glossy wet slit rhythmically, feeling Pearl's built up horniness kiss against her tongue rewardingly with every swipe.

Pearl's back involuntarily arched which was soon joined by her loud moans of pleasure as Marina skillfully slipped her tongue into Pearl's soaked lips, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend's tiny snatch. Pearl was never one for being quiet, that fact still upheld itself even in the bedroom, Marina on the other hand often stayed silent.

The older girl clamped her eyes shut as her mouth hung open, every curse word in the book flooding out of it. Now and then her body would jerk against Marina's tongue's diligent handy work.

How was it possible that every time Marina did this, she was able to make it feel so goddamn good?!

"Muh-Marina, d-don't fucking stop--!!" Pearl called out, thrusting her hips against her girlfriend's mesmerising tongue, she was so close to her release and she was sure Marina knew that to.

The octoling below her slowly brought one of her hand up from behind Pearl's bottom, moving it down towards her lower lips, massaging the inkling's swollen clit while her tongue cranked up the speed of it's thrusts. 

"Oh my god-- F-fuck!! Marinaaaa--!!" Pearl's passionate moans continued, Marina unable to hide the satisfied smile that graced across her face. She had decided long ago that Pearl's moans of desperation were her favourite sounds in the world, her favourite type of music that she was only previewed to listen to.

Pearl let out a long, drawn out scream of pleasure as she finally came, her hips rocking involuntarily as she milked out the last of her orgasm. Marina slowed down her movements altogether, listening in awe at Pearl's wails.

Marina then slowly removed her tongue out of her girlfriend's quivering folds, pressing a meaningful chaste kiss to her swollen clit. Pearl was truly incredible, even if the inkling found it so hard to see it herself.

Before Pearl had the time to collect her scattered thoughts, Marina picked her up, the tiny inkling weighing nearly nothing to the octoling. She carried her love carefully to the comfort of their bedroom, pressing small apologetic kisses to her flushed temple as she placed her down.

Soon Marina slipped in next to her, wrapping her arms around Pearl's flat stomach, her breasts flush against Pearl's back. The inkling was still breathing heavily, the way her small chest rose greatly with every staggered breath.

Marina pressed more apologetic kisses to her girlfriend's now exposed neck. On hind sight, she probably should have warned the poor inkling before launching that kind of attack on her, but she could tell how much Pearl enjoyed it, even if the guilt still washed over Marina.

"You were so incredible." Marina muttered between her kisses. Pearl could only respond with a soft chuckle, allowing the sudden wave of tiredness to take over her.

Marina snuggled her head closely against the back of Pearl's neck. After a while, she allowed her own wave of tiredness to slowly take over her as well, pulling up the blanket to cover their nude bodies as she drifted off into her sleep.

This was definitely Pearl's favourite Splatoween celebration to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀💦
> 
> Let my damn girl Pearl Hime-Hozuki fuck!


	4. Just roll with it, babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ↩️ Front roll VS Back roll ↪️
> 
> -
> 
> I took part in the European splatfests, so excuse me. Also this splatfest unironically has to be my favourite, the artwork for it made me mega gay.

"And that's a wrap, girlies!" 

Their manager announced, the grey lobster was practically beaming with pride as her claws were brought together to clap for the two cephalopods, earning her a raised eyebrow from the unimpressed pink nudibranch that worked the cameras next to her.

It was another one of those promotional photoshoots that the Squid Sisters had brought in as a new tradition to do before every splatfest. So when Off The Hook took over in their place, they had to fill the same footprints that the Squid Sisters had left behind.

For Pearl, it wasn't anything unusual. She often had paparazzi watching over her every move thanks to her being the heiress to her father's legacy, as well as all the countless different galas or celebrity parties she had attended in the past. Not to mention the on the side modelling she did for Empherry.

She was practically born for the cameras.

Contrary to her co-host, Marina disliked this attention. 

She disliked the fuss that was made about her, the stupid poses she had to pull that were just down right uncomfortable and she wasn't too keen on the way the cameras flash either. 

The only problem was that Marina was too photogenic for her own good. It was mere impossible to find a picture which you could label as unflattering of the octoling, Pearl's camera roll holding the very few. 

Several companies had already been in contact with the octoling, offering her a successful modelling career to partner with her already successful music career. She denied all offers she recieved, even after all the reassurance she recieved from Pearl about how much of a good reception it would recieved; both members of Off The Hook knew how popular the younger was with the fans, almost ensuring whatever she did would gain masses of following. There was still some lingering feeling in the back of Marina's mind, some anxiety that still weighed heavy against all the positivity, that and the fact she would miss Pearl's small little inputs in their photoshoot sessions that kept her spirits high.

Now and then, Marina gave Pearl small, almost worried glances after every camera flash or new position that they changed into. Her eyes were constantly glued to the inkling seeking out for some kind of reassurance, whether it was a small cheeky smile or just a simple thumbs up, it was enough for Marina.

Right now, the current photoshoot was based upon the latest splatfest theme, that being whether you prefer your toilet paper being placed down front roll or back roll. It had to be the bizarrest splatfest theme to date and Pearl had the triple check the theme before they announced it to make sure that she wasn't tripping. 

Both the inkling and octoling were currently wearing matching grey suits, accompanied with a pristine white shirt unbuttoned to show Marina's cleavage and Pearl's lack of. Pearl's ink colour was relatively the same, maybe on the hint of being a pastel compared to her regular bright pink, while Marina's tentacles were sporting a seafoam blue. Two comically large toilet rolls were hung behind their heads to signify the theme.

After a few different poses and about a dozen different commands coming from the otherwise quiet nudibranch, the photoshoot was, at last, finished.

The smaller of the duo let out a loud sigh, flinging her arms dramatically above her head as she jumped down from the little ledge they had been sat on. She turned briefly to hold out a hand for her girlfriend, a small smile gracing her lips as the octoling took her hand and jumped down next to her, their hands still firmly laced together, both refusing to let go at that current moment.

Pearl squeezed Marina's sweaty palm, in a silent well done to the octoling. Another photoshoot was successfully done and out of the way and Pearl couldn't be prouder.

Their manager, the grey lobster, came running over to scoop the two girls up in a bone crushing hug, one that would put Marina's to shame. Marina immediately reciprocated it, smiling brightly as the lobster spoke praise after praise about how well they had done together. 

Pearl was hesitant to begin with, their manager was honestly an amazing crustacean, she had become such a strong motherly figure to both the cephalopods over the course of their blossoming careers but even sometimes she could be too overwhelming for the older girl. Eventually, Pearl squeezed her back, earning herself a small giggle from Marina next to her.

The lobster continued to ramble on, Marina nodding quickly as she tried to keep up with her, fiddling with her hands in front of her out of a nervous habit she picked up along the line at some point. Pearl took this time to finally take in her girlfriend's rather breathtaking attire, Pearl had to admit that it made Marina stand out so much more than she already did, the way it clung and emphasised her mesmerizing figure was just outstanding.

Pearl couldn't help but chuckle to herself, what the hell did she do to deserve to call this literal goddess her girlfriend?

The octoling's eyes quickly flicked to Pearl, upon feeling the girl's blatant staring, she couldn't help but let a small loving smile fall across her. She then winked at the small inkling, turning her attention back to their manager which caused a bright fuchsia blush to spread across her partner's otherwise pale face.

Marina nodded farewell to their manager, turning her full attention back to her girlfriend, looping her arms loosely around her slender hips. She gently brushed a finger along her cheek as she brought her head down to rest it against the other's forehead. A small kiss was pressed against her girlfriend's lips as neither of them spoke a word, Marina choosing to let her actions do the talking instead.

When they both leaned back, Pearl looked up into her girlfriend's soft eyes, still slightly dumbfounded after all this time about how Marina was able to make her so easily melt under even the smallest of her touches. Pearl upon noticing the soft, loving expression upon the features of Marina's face, she adverted her eyes quickly as her blush grew a further few more shades of pink.

A small chuckle left the octoling as she leaned down to place an innocent peck on Pearl's cheek. She then jolted her head back, grunting at the taste of Pearl's foundation which now was plastered upon her lips.

Pearl couldn't help but let out her own snort as she leaned up to wipe the stark contrast of her pale foundation that was sticking out against Marina's darker complexions. "C'mon love-bug, let's go get all this shit washed off our faces!"

Marina rolled her eyes at the terrible nickname but followed her girlfriend nonetheless. The duo headed back in the direction of their shared dressing room. It was a small room, certainly not big enough to accommodate more than four people at one given time but it was just enough room for the pair to have their own vanity tables and still have enough space to walk around without bumping into each other. 

Pearl had insisted early on in their careers that they shared a dressing room. Not because they were romantically involved in one another, as most people assumed upon hearing the decision, but the real reason was because it gave Marina the privacy and space of mind that she required to help calm down her building anxiety before every photoshoot or music video, Pearl was just there for support as Marina always felt comfortable and relaxed whenever her girlfriend was nearby.

The older squid let out a satisfied grunt as she landed with a thump on the beanbag that was situated in the corner of the now empty dressing room. Pearl to, hated all of this whole get up and go with all the makeup and the fuss that the different crew members would give each girl individually, so it was nice now to actually spend some alone time with the only cephalopod that mattered to her in the entire world.

She was chucked a few makeup remover wipes from the direction that Marina was, as the octoling sat down upon one of the stools in front of the vanity table mirrors, the lights surrounding the mirror flicking into life. Pearl grunted a small 'thank you' before going ham on her face, removing any spec of that horrible sticky substance that clung desperately, it wasn't that she hated makeup, it just felt so unnatural and unnecessary to the older girl. 

Marina quietly hummed a tune to herself as she removed the foundation that covered her cheeks, she worked through a few different bottles with different labels reading about how they helped with the appearence of pores or calmed down the inflammation of acne and a bunch of other shit Pearl wasn't at all that to bothered about. 

After haphazardly throwing the now creamy coloured wipe in the waste bin, Pearl stood up and made her way over to stand behind Marina, who was currently applying some kind of ointment under her eyes. 

Pearl leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the back of Marina's head, smiling as she watched a small blush appeared across her girlfriend's face in the reflection of the mirror. After not receiving anymore of a reaction beyond that, Pearl tried again, this time pressing a few lingering kisses down her long tentacles, one of them coiling around Pearl's small wrist once the kisses had ceased.

"Yes, Pearlie?" Marina asked, placing a purple bottle down and turning her attention behind her to the inkling who was staring down at her, her golden eyes slightly glazed over.

It took Pearl a hot few seconds to conjure up something to say, she couldn't help but smile down lovingly at her girlfriend, causing the poor octoling's blush to spread further. Gently, Pearl brought the hand, the one currently not occupied by Marina's tentacle, up to stroke the side of Marina's now makeup free face.

"I really.." Pearl paused briefly when Marina's pressed a small kiss to the palm of her hand. "I really love you, so much, Rina.."

Marina couldn't hide the giddy smile that fell across her lips, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Baby, you know I love you more." 

"Bullshit! You know that my love for you is twice the size of your love for me!" Pearl quipped, her signature pout returning to her face as she crossed her arms across her chest. Marina was about to fire back something just a cheesy before Pearl interrupted her train of thought.

"B-Besides, you look really g-gorgeous in that suit..." Pearl stumbled over her words, a strong blush appearing as a consequence as she averted her eyes. She was still getting used to this whole sharing her feelings shit.

Marina let out a soft hum, resting her right hand against the heat of Pearl's cheek, the other hand now replacing the tentacle in Pearl's other hand as her own teal blush darkened. "And I wouldn't mind seeing you in that suit more often as well." She punctuated this by pulling on the hem of Pearl's shirt, pulling her closer until their foreheads were touching. "You look absolutely incredible, dear."

"Oh come here, ya big dork!" Pearl chimed, pulling Marina down for the long awaited kiss. The pair easily fell into their practiced rhythm, lavishing in each other's warm embrace. It wasn't too uncommon for a post-photoshoot make out session to occur between the two.

Pearl leaned down, deepening the kiss since she finally had the height advantage on her girlfriend for once as she stayed situated on the stool. Slowly, she brought one hand up to rub against Marina's wriggling front tentacle, it coiled around her hand every so often, seeking out the comforting and warm touches that the inkling was giving. Marina couldn't help but let out a soft moan against her partner's talented lips, her tentacles were too sensitive for their own good.

Marina's arms wrapped around Pearl's neck, drawing the inkling down to further their kiss as well as adding a small dash of tongue into the equation. After a few moments of nothing but loving kisses, the octoling pulled back, causing the inkling to let out a groan of dissatisfaction. 

The younger was about to continue on with their currently little operation, enjoying teasing these small noises out of her girlfriend but her eyes flickered over to an unwelcome figure that stood in the now open doorway. 

Marina jerked her head back in alarm, her face washed over with a bright teal blush as their manager was stood, her claws were crossed as she caught the octoling's attention with a knowing smile. 

Pearl, who was oblivious to the entire situation grumbled, her attention not moving from Marina's now flustered face, her eyes holding nothing but confusion in the sudden change of her girlfriend's entire vibe. "Babe, why are you-- HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT--!!" She quickly let go of Marina, the blush on her face as bright as the octoling's as Marina pointed at their manager behind Pearl's back.

Their manager let out a quiet chuckle. "I was on my way over to let you know the good news, but I guess you two are already way ahead of me." She stopped, letting them collect their scattered thoughts for a few moments. "Luckily for the two of you, you have the next few days off. So that means more than enough time to do all of that jazz." She winked, pointing a claw between the two of them before she turned to leave the room, leaving two very flustered cephalopods behind.

The pair stayed in an embarrassed silence for a few moments longer, Marina's eyes flickering to Pearl as the inkling scratched at the back of her neck before she finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"U-Uhhh.. Babe n-next time we try and pull this shit, remind me to l-lock the f-fucking door..." Pearl stammered, turning to face her equally flustered girlfriend, who nodded her head quickly at the inkling's statement.

"A-agreed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: neither of them remember to lock the door the next time around either...


	5. ⚠️ You're the star of my fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚀 Sci-fi VS Fantasy 🌻
> 
> -
> 
> We all know about Marina's fantasy, but what about Pearl's?

Pearl grunted as she shut her bedroom door behind her, something just slightly softer than a slam but definitely had enough force to alert the octoling, who had just picked up a book which was resting on their coffee table in their shared sitting room, that something wasn't right.

Marina, however, didn't have enough time to inquire any further beyond that point due to the door now being shut between her and the pink inkling. A blockage in their absent conversation, the kind that screamed 'Leave me alone I don't want to talk about it'. Marina's motherly instincts subsided, she knew better than to delve deep into something that Pearl clearly didn't want to discuss with her.

She had her own private, personal issues, Marina had several of her very own and wanted to stay respectful of the boundaries put firmly in place.

With an unimpressed huff, Pearl clambered onto her king-sized bed, one that was way too big and overpowering for an inkling her size but she refused to downsize. Once her butt hit against the comfort of the mattress, she slowly shimmered out of her ripped black jeans, kicking them off her legs and throwing them across the room. The girl then sat in silence, staring down at herself in the mirror resting opposite from the bed.

She took a deep breath in.

A shuddered breath soon followed as she could feel the heat spreading across her face, she couldn't deny herself or the situation anymore. Quickly, she discarded of her panties, flinging them out of her eye sight.

God, she was pathetic.

Pearl brought a steady, yet cautious hand down to her enterance, the familiar liquid kissed against her stubby fingers as she prodded around, testing the waters. She silently gulped, redrawing her hand swiftly before letting out a hefty sigh.

Fuck...

She can't fucking do this, not here, not right now! Marina was only in the other room.. God, that girl drove her crazy! And of course she was so fucking oblivious to all the torture Pearl had to go through everytime she leaned in for a hug or gave her a kiss on the forehead in appreciation, which she did way more often than not. Marina was just so touchy-feely! Too touchy-feely! Maybe it was an octoling thing? 

Pearl couldn't care less right now as the heat grew hungry again between her legs once more since her mind had shifted back to her music partner.

This was wrong.. 

This was so fucking wrong!

Pearl brought her right hand back down, slowly drawing it along her dripping slit. The inkling choked out a drawn out moan as her eyes fluttered shut. Her hips involuntarily thrusted upwards once the pressure of her hand was removed, Pearl's eyes widened at how worked up she already was.

She hoped Marina really got a metaphorical kick out of this.

Pearl returned her glistening hand, applying the same amount of pressure as she swiped it over her clit, pinching it between her thumb and fore-finger before finally returning the hand to rub against her damp slit rhythmically. This time around, her back arched slightly under the contact which was soon accompanied by another muffled moan, her mouth hung open uncontrollably.

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as her fingers built up pace, focusing on the areas that were tingling against the increase of stimulation. She could already feel a certain pressure building inside of herself, as a few breathy grunts escaped her lips.

The increase of the wet slaps emitting from her radiating heat that filled up the silent room couldn't be missed either. As the sound hit her delicate, pointed ears, she couldn't help but moan further; arching her back even more to increase the steady pace, her hips thrusting along with the rhythm.

As she got lost further into the endless waves of pleasure that rippled over her body, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the cause of this whole situation.

Marina.

That fucking gorgeous girl! She was downright stunning to say the least. And their relationship, their budding relationship was something special, like, really fucking special. The octoling was just so kind, so loving and caring towards her best friend, so overly friendly but Pearl blamed that on her laziness when teaching her inkling customs. 

Pearl wanted nothing more than to stand on her tiptoes and kiss the girl silly!

Fuck emotions.

Specifically, fuck Pearl's emotions.

With a sigh, Pearl quickened the pace of her fingers, curling them around her clit as she pulled upon the small pink bud, sending little ripples of pleasure throughout her aching body. 

Slowly, a thought crept across her mind.. What if Marina was here right now, in-between Pearl's legs, pleasure her instead of her small pathetic hand. As Pearl's mind wandered further, she couldn't stop the sly grin that covered her face. 

What would Marina be doing? 

What would she be saying?

``You were such a good girl today, Pearlie.`` The imaginary Marina cooed into the inkling's bright red ear.

"F... F-fuck yeah I was..." Pearl moaned softly into the empty room, not loud enough to alert the octoling in the opposite room of what her precious Pearlie truly got up to behind closed doors.

Pearl needed more, she was practically toying with herself at this point. Pearl always imagined that Marina would to tease her to her limits, enjoying the flushed face and desperate pants that she would draw out from her partner.

``You're so worked up, baby. I hope you don't mind if I give my precious princess her reward, yes?`` Pearl imagined Marina coiled a finger under her chin as Pearl continued to toy with her enterance, sweat building upon her furrowed brows.

She could only merely mumble a faint beg, her hips thrusting desperately, hoping to please the imaginary girl that loomed above her.

Suddenly, the movements of her hand became frantic, Pearl picking up pace as she lost whatever grips of reality she had left, being completely enamoured in her sexual fantasy. Her hips continually thrusting against her hand in a desperate attempt to reach her long awaited climax.

"Mah-Marina please--!" Pearl choked out, her fingers thrusting faster as she could feel the heat building within her lower abdomen. Pearl brought another hand down to massage her swollen, needy clit. 

Pearl let out another desperate moan, this time she was so caught up in her fantasy of being fingered by her best friend that she didn't pay attention to the volume of her outright wails of pleasure.

She didn't care anymore at this point.

Her hips thrusted upwards, allowing her fingers further access to the expanse of her small snatch, the bed rocking underneath her almost animalistic hungry behind her movements. 

She was so fucking close, she could feel it.

Without warning, the ripples of pleasure wavered threw her entire body, the inkings could do nothing more but squeeze her eyes shut and throw her head back against the soft pillows. Her hips seized their frantic movements while her fingers continued their assault as she came, and hard. Marina's name was gargle pitifully out of the inkling's open mouth, over and over again like a broken record.

Eventually she rubbed slowly against her now thumping clit, watching the moistness coat her fingers as reality began to reappear around her again. She removed her hand, staring up at it against the light of the chandelier that hung above her bed. The faint light turning the mixture an almost honey gold colour.

Pearl couldn't help but cringe at the sight as she rubbed the moistness against the inside of her still shaking thigh.

God, she really was a pathetic, lovestruck, horny mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sexual fantasy! You get it? Haha-
> 
> Comments are appreciated my dudes!! I don't really write nsfw, so I would love to know some feedback!


	6. ⚠️ Caught up in that Squidmas fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎄 Sweater VS Socks 🎁
> 
> -
> 
> [insert funny Christmas pun here]

Marina had never seen Pearl look more adorable in her life.

The inkling in question was wearing an oversized Squidmas sweater, the words 'NAUGHTY, definitely not nice!' were plastered across her chest in a fancy curly font. The sweater was big enough that Pearl was able to wear it as a stand alone piece of clothing, almost like a dress in a sense, the kind of dress that she would never be caught, dead or alive, wearing it out in public. 

As well as this, Marina had persuaded her to wear her own pair of socks, which she had recieved as a present from some fans, matching the jumper with those awful red and green colouration which screamed Squidmas cheer. The socks, since bought for Marina, dwarfed the poor inkling. Upon the packet it stated that the socks were designed to be just below your knee but on Pearl, they were pulled and rested just about half way up her thighs.

But, her expression was the best part of the outfit, Marina concluded.

Disgust was not nearly a strong enough word to describe this expression and Marina couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, making Pearl scowl further.

"Oh Pearlie, you look so cute!" She gushed, clasping her hands together as she cooed over the tiny inkling, whose face was growing a bright pink blush under her girlfriend's praise.

"I-I'm not supposed to be cute! I'm supposed to be deadly!" Pearl argued weakly, crossing her arms over her chest as that famous pout of hers returned to her lips. She turned her head away from the octoling, trying her best not to crack a smile.

Marina couldn't help but coo further over that sight alone. She wanted nothing more than to scoop the precious girl up and kiss her silly.

Wait...

Who was going to stop her from doing just that?

Swiftly, Marina launched herself at Pearl, looping her arms under the girl's thighs as she hoisted her into the air, resting her securely over her shoulder. Pearl could only cry out in alarm as she thrashed her sock covered legs out in panic once she was airborne.

Marina let out a small mischievous chuckle as she placed the inkling down on the couch, resting her back against the length of the fluffy cushions that lined it. 

"Wh-what was that for?!" Pearl blurted up, clearly still in shock as she watched Marina straddle upon her lap, her arms coming up to loop behind Pearl's neck bringing the confused inkling closer.

The octoling placed a small peck upon her furrowed eyebrows, watching Pearl's expression slightly soften under the simple touch. "Oh, you know, just wanted to kiss the most cutest squid in the world!"

A faint blush regained it's hue against Pearl's cheeks as she glanced back up to Marina. "W-well, d-don't stop then if you were gonna, ha--"

Pearl was cut off by another gentle peck to the lips, she could feel Marina smiling against her lips as she pulled Pearl in tighter to further it. A few more innocent kisses were exchanged between the two before the small touches and kisses lost all their innocence altogether.

Marina pressed her body further against Pearl, gently rocking into the kiss as Pearl's tongue swiped across her lower lip, silently begging for entry, which of course Marina gave instantly. Their two tongue's danced for dominance, Marina winning by a landslide as Pearl moaned into her open mouth in utter delight.

A steady hand was brought up behind Pearl's rear as the inkling's legs crossed instinctively behind Marina's back as her hand toyed with the tentacle that was currently splayed across half of Marina's face.

With their increase of pace, it caused the oversized Squidmas sweater to rub against the expanse of Marina's stomach, making the girl jerk back as the scratchy material rubbed her the wrong way.

Marina blinked down, her eyes falling upon the horrid material in question.

The itchy fabric of the sweater was ruffled up, stretching further up Pearl's body to show off more of the expanse of her pale thighs, this then allowed Marina to make a quick discovery that made her eyes widen in shock.

Pearl wasn't wearing any underwear.

No wonder she had been so uncharacteristically jumpy when Marina picked her up earlier..

A warm sensation ran through Marina's body as she glanced back up to meet her girlfriend's eyes, the sly smirk cracked across her face which darkened in contrast.

Pearl gulped, immediately trying to make light of the situation by blurting out a quick, "M-Merry Squidmas, M-Marina!" Her face flushing impossibly red.

Marina smiled at the girl lovingly below her, gently pressing another chaste kiss to her lips before standing up upon her knees, getting herself comfortable to gain better access to her favourite location, already making up a mental plan of action on the spot. Her fingers graced slowly over the itchy fabric of the socks that ended half way up Pearl's now quivering thighs.

The octoling bent down to playfully nip against the peachy skin that reach to her girlfriend's tooshie, loathing in the small moan it elated from the pink inkling who was slowly begin engulfed in the waves of lust, thanks to Marina's build up.

With a quick glance, Marina could see how the golden orbs of Pearl's eyes had already darkened in their familiar flair.

Pearl's thighs jerked as Marina bit harder upon her pristine skin, not enough to draw any ink, but enough to definitely leave a mark in the morning. The poor inkling squirmed under the contact yet still moaned out loudly in pleasure.

While Pearl let out a few breathy grunts above her as the initial pleasure mixed with pain washed over her, Marina pressed a meaningful kiss to Pearl's clit which was staring her right in the face. It was already so soaked and ready for Marina, but she wasn't done playing just yet.

Pearl flinched under the new sudden contact, her thighs squeezing together as Marina pressed another kiss to the swollen tip, she could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend's snatch upon her lips.

With a swift movement, Marina rather forcefully removed Pearl's thighs from around her head, placing them back down against her hips as she trailed the kisses along her damp slit before removing the contact altogether.

She pretended she didn't her the soft whine from the girl below her.

Marina slowly hooked her hands underneath the bottom of the sweater, which had already ridden up considerably since their little 'fun' had started. She drew it up slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Pearl's chin and lips before she pulled it up over her head, the crown upon Pearl's head falling off with it.

Marina's eyes then fell back to the girl below her. No matter how many times the girls got intimate with each other, Pearl always took her breath away.

Everything about the girl was incredible.

As Marina stood up her knees, she leaned over the panting girl to gently comb a hand through Pearl's bobbed tentacles which had spread out upon the end of the couch, exposing the most tender area of the inkling's body, those tiny ears.

After a few pregnant pauses, Marina brought her head down to give Pearl's ears the attention that they craved. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip which flared a bright red under the gentle contact. A small smirk spread across her lips as she heard Pearl's breath hitch as the inkling watched her with wide, curious yet lustful eyes.

"I love you." Marina whispered softly into Pearl's pointed ears, causing it to flick in response to the stimulation. She gently dropped a kiss to the tip of the ear, making it go impossibly redder. "So much." Her voices was as thick as honey as she brought her head back up to get a proper look at her beautiful girlfriend, who was smiling up at her with a soft gleam across her eyes, a look that only Marina was allowed to see.

"H-heh, love ya too Rina." She chuckled, reaching her hand up to stroke against Marina's cheek, which the octoling immediately leaned into the welcomed touch as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Y'know," Pearl continued, briefly averting her eyes away from Marina's. "You.. Y-you're the best Squidmas present I could've ever asked for..."

Marina's pupils practically turned into hearts as she leaned down to drop a chaste kiss to those familiar tiny lips which were already swollen after Marina's previous work. Pearl's hands were brought up instinctively to cradle the back of Marina's head as she tried to deepen the kiss. 

The pair could have stayed in the kiss for an eternity if it were possible. Marina's hand was brought slowly down to hold the inkling's hip as she tilted her head to allow herself further access upon her girlfriend's lips. 

As her fingers graced upon Pearl's hip, she suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that Pearl was still naked below her, now the only item of clothing covering her skin was Marina's long Squidmas socks. Marina let out a soft chuckle as she lifted her head up, glancing down at her girlfriend again.

Pearl seemed to pick up on her silent message, letting out her own chuckle as she gripped upon the neckline of Marina's dress, pulling it slowly upwards as best that she could in her position. Marina eventually had to step in and help Pearl remove her dress, watching in approval as it was discarded on the floor.

The octoling turned her attention back to her lover and dropped another gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips, watching as they formed a small smile as she pulled back. The little freckles upon Pearl's cheeks and nose stood out greatly against the pink blush that was spread across the entire face.

Pearl couldn't stop the butterflies floating around within her stomach, nor could she stop the small giggles that elated her mouth as Marina directed the kisses down from her lips to her neck. She wriggled softly as the hand on her hip squeezed, punctuating each kiss and little nip as Marina's mouth worked it's magic. The sensation of Marina's full breasts pressing against hers sent chills down Pearl's spine, making her stifle a small moan as the erect nipples would flick over each other on occasion.

She could already feel the familiar warmth rising within her.

When Marina directed her attention back up to Pearl's face, she could see the desperateness as plain as sight across the inkling's features. "You're so cute, Pearlie." Marina cooed as she gently brought her fingers under Pearl's chin, smiling softly as the inkling tried her best to look everywhere but into Marina's eyes.

"Y-yeah, well you're r-really fucking pretty, Mar!" Pearl countered as she brought her hips up to rub slowly against her girlfriend's more developed ones. 

Marina stayed motionless as she watched Pearl's weak attempts to thrust her hips against Marina's still covered nether regions, her eye brows raising softly as she then glanced back at her girlfriend's unwavering expression. "You want it, baby?" She asked, watching the flicker of excitement pass over Pearl's lust heavy eyes as the inkling nodded her head way too eagerly.

Slowly, just to tease her poor Pearlie even further, Marina removed her panties. She disregarded them onto the clothes that gathered on the floor adjacent from the couch, forgetting about them instantly as Pearl's grabby hands ghosted over Marina's arse.

Marina forcefully grabbed onto Pearl's ankles, bringing them over her hips as she shuffled closer, their pelvises teasingly closing in on each other. Marina's socks still adorned Pearl's legs, stimulating Marina as she slowly began to press herself fully against her partner's soaked lower lips.

"A-ahh! Mm... Marina--!!" Pearl moaned, her eyes fluttering such as the contact caused a wave of heat to roam across her body, all the while Marina stayed patiently still. Their arousals mixing together as Marina stared down at her girlfriend, her own eyes now weighed heavy with a dark lust.

Marina bent down to steal a quick open mouthed kiss before she began to gyrate her hips in a tender fashion. Every steady roll of her hips caused Pearl's body to move involuntarily along in time with it, the couch underneath them groaned in anticipation.

With a muffled grunt, Pearl attempted to match Marina's increase in rhythm, elating a small yet audible moan from her girlfriend above her.

"Mn... P-Pearlie..." Marina furrowed her eyebrows as she increased the pace further, allowing the neverending sounds of their heats rubbing against each other fill the room, the slickness of their shared fluids allowing her to thrust against her girlfriend with carefree ease. Pearl lifted up a hand to tuck Marina's long tentacle behind her curved ear, gently caressing the side of her face as she brought her hand back down to steady herself against the couch.

"J-just like that, Reena, you're doing.. nnh... amazing..." Pearl couldn't contain her moans of pleasure any longer as Marina continued her rhythm which increased with every awaited thrust. A stubby, pale hand was brought down to rub against Marina's clit, Pearl knowing full well Marina's stamina was slowly running out as she kept up the increased pace behind the movements of their hips.

Upon the sudden increase of stimulation, Marina's hips jerked wildly against Pearl's as she lost the last bit of composure she had left. She could feel the tenseness in her lower abdomen growing closer by the second. Pearl's finger continued on its little assault, bringing her over the edge quickly after.

"Ffffffuck, Pearl--!!" Marina suddenly grabbed onto Pearl's shoulders, digging her pointed turquoise nails in as the jerking of her hips became unsteady as she was overcome with pleasure. Pearl's hand rubbed along her swollen clit rhythmically to steady the girl as Marina gave her her all.

At the sudden bucking of her hips, Pearl soon followed after, moaning out Marina's name like a broken record as she clung on to both the couch and Marina for dear life.

Marina bought a gentle hand down to cup Pearl's cheek, a soft yet breathless smile gracing her lips as the inkling looked up to her with tired eyes. Marina leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Pearl's lips, unintentionally pressing their pulsing cores together making both girls shiver under the contact.

After a few, tired kisses were shared between the girls, Marina gently brought Pearl up in a sitting position which she soon followed. She gently motioned Pearl's head against the comfort of the breasts as she rubbed soft circles against the inkling's bobbed tentacles, her breath still shaky as Marina closed her tired eyes.

"Thank you, Pearlie..." Marina sighed as she brought the inkling's head closer to press a kiss to her still heated forehead.

"M-more like I should be thanking you, holy shit, Mar! You were incredible!" Pearl seemed to spring back into life, bouncing momentarily in her seated position as she turned to face her girlfriend, who was still basking in her afterglow. 

The octoling let out a tired hum as she ran her hand through her own tentacles, which had slowed down their wriggling considerably. "Heh... Yeah I-I guess so..."

Pearl took a moment to ponder, Marina's heavy breaths still filled the otherwise silent room. A faint blush spread across Pearl's face as she had her eureka moment, the invisible lightbulb above her head flashing into life.

"How about... a hot bath?" She drew out her words, turning to face her girlfriend yet again. "We can try out one of those new funky bath bombs that Callie brought you for Squidmas! How does that sound?"

After weighing up her options, Marina nodded slowly, standing up on her unsteady feet. She didn't realize how much energy she actually put in to their show, but she was still over the moon, just a little shaky and sore but still so content. Pearl, actually using her initiative for once, swiftly linked her arm around Marina's waist as she guided her to the comfort of their bathroom.

Marina would definitely be writing a thank you note to Callie the next day, those bath bombs really did work wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely write from Marina's perspective, so please, take my humble offering.


	7. You nearly blow me away just as much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥Warm Breakfast VS Cold Breakfast ❄️
> 
> -
> 
> I was woken up last night thanks to a thunder storm and I stayed awake for a few hours just cuddling my Pearl plushie and listening to the storm, so this was made.

The endless sounds of rain pelting against the open window that belong to their bedroom soon brought the octoling out of her deep slumber. The curtains that rested just along from their bed were waving crazy due to the increase of the dreaded storm, begging for someone to come and put them out of their misery.

Marina blinked a few times allowing her still half asleep brain to catch up with her as her eyes locked onto nothing in particular. 

The weather reports weren't wrong, she mused silently.

A large, almost frightening gust of wind blew against the open window, sending it crashing with a loud bang against the window pane to then be blown wide open again. Small droplets of rain were making their presence known through the open window, dampening little spots against the window sill.

After a few more beats and terrifying gusts of wind, Marina finally gained the courage and consciousness that she needed to venture out of the comfort of the bed to go and shut the storm out for good.

Unfortunately, when she tried to move from her current position, she found herself stuck. With furrowed eyebrows, she glanced down as she threw back the covers which had become tangled between herself and some added weight. A pair of pale arms were clinging securely around her hips, the stubby pink finger tips curling against the back of Marina's thong, a silent message as if to say 'don't leave me'.

Marina's eyes trailed along the pale arm to the inkling that was curled up in front of her, snuggling way into her own personal space. With a quick glance at the Pearl's sleeping face and it was safe to assume that the storm hadn't woken her, as of yet at least. 

Marina let out a quiet sigh of relief.

She winced at the thought of the last time a storm this big had fallen over Inkopolis. 

Pearl had been the first to stir thanks to the loud thunder which had clapped not too far away from their window. The inkling practically screamed the place down, alerting the octoling awake with protective instincts, preparing to murder whatever had made her precious Pearlie scream in such a blood curdling way.

It was an understatement to say the least that Pearl was terrified of thunder.

Marina knew the source of the problem, something out of both of their hands but Pearl had to suffer alone and Marina could only watch and provide whatever small comfort she could while the poor girl bore witness to her waking nightmare. But no matter how many kisses were pressed to the downright horrified look that plastered itself against Pearl's face, it would never be enough to calm down her inner terror.

Every flash of lightening would cause the small inkling to jump out of her skin, wanting to do nothing more but to crawl further into Marina's lap to escape the torture that the weather outside unknowingly was putting her through.

The octoling could feel small tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she rubbed her thumb over her sleeping partner's exposed hip. 

She didn't even want to fathom the thought of Pearl alone, her old punk rock self being too self centered and hidden behind a built up facade of bravery and brashness, crumbling under the covers alone while no one was there to comfort her...

A large rumble of thunder broke through Marina's thoughts, turning her attention back to the mission in hand. As much as she didn't want to leave Pearl's side just in case of the slim chance that the inkling did wake up, but Marina knew there was no way she would be able to fall back asleep if that window stayed open for any longer.

As if some god looked down upon Marina at that very moment in time, Pearl rolled over in her sleep, mumbling incoherently to herself as she finally let the octoling free from her cuddly prison. Marina couldn't help but smile gently as she leaned over and pecked the sleeping girl's cheek as a silent thank you and farewell before finally standing up.

It took Marina a few moments to shake away the still existing sleepiness from her body before she finally stepped down from the comfort of their shared bed. Her toes curled against the cold carpet below her as she glanced over at the still swaying curtains.

A sharp cool breeze fluttered around her body, she fiddled with the buttons on the night shirt that she was half wearing, desperately trying to keep herself as warm as possible. Marina blushed softly as she covered up her previously exposed chest, shaking her head in a loving manner.

Damn you Pearl and your irresistible touchy hands!

Slowly, Marina staggered across their bedroom towards the main source of all her current problems. As soon as she neared the window, a sharp gust blew through, causing the curtain to smack against her face, nearly knocking the poor octoling clean off her feet. She let out a loud gasp in surprise as she gripped onto the curtain, her hearts were thumping loudly in her ears as she glanced over in the direction of the still sleeping Pearl.

Still no movement.

With an unimpressed huff, Marina turned her attention back to the disobedient window, grabbing hold of it and slamning it tightly shut, making sure to triple lock it just to be on the safe side. She then pulled across the curtain which had betrayed her trust, as grin soon formed over her face as she was now satisfied that she had won this non-existent battle once and for all.

A loud snore erupted from the bed behind her, causing the octoling to roll her eyes out of nothing but loving humour.

Gently, Marina slipped back in under the covers, making sure that the comforter was tucked up securely around her still freezing figure. She shuddered as she could still hear the wind pelting against the now closed window, given that the sound was now muffled considerably, but it was still drumming inside the octoling's sleep-depriven head.

After a few moments of laying still and curled up under the warmth of the covers, Marina brought a hand to rub at her tired eyes which refused to stay shut. With a small groan she shuffled closer to the familiar warmth which wqs radiating from Pearl's sleeping form. Marina nuzzled her head against the back of the inkling's tentacles as she tried to drown out the constant force of the storm outside.

Since growing up in Octo Valley, where the sun literally didn't stop shining thanks to the simulation tv screens that were built around every living surface possible, there was no doubt in the fact that Marina adored the weather. She had grown a special fondness towards rain and storms in general, often running out to dance around in it which was soon followed by Pearl's frightened scolding. But even she understood that sometimes the weather could be just too much. 

Especially at what now was half three in the morning.

After a few more minutes of nothing but staring up at the ceiling, Pearl eventually rolled over and rested her head against Marina's chest, the octoling subconsciously wrapping her arms protectively around her small frame as she kissed the top of her pale forehead.

"Did the storm wake you?" Marina whispered faintly, silently praying that Pearl was still far off into whatever dream had greeted her that night. 

Thankfully the worst of the storm had passed at this point.

"No," Pearl began, her voice was groggy and tired as her eyes fluttered open to look up to Marina. "I got cold without you." The inkling brought her head closer to Marina's chest to do nothing more but listen to the soft lulling of her heart beats.

Marina gently brought her hand up to caress against the inkling's pointed ear, watching the way it softened into her small touches. The ring on her finger soon caught her eye as Pearl looped her own fingers around the octoling's comparatively larger ones. She felt a soft squeeze from her partner's hand as the inkling sloppily placed a lingering kiss upon her knuckles.

"Go back to sleep." Marina stated calmly, watching as Pearl struggled to keep her eyes open from that point onwards. She gently ran her thumb underneath the inkling's tired eyes, falling in love with the softness that they held.

"Don't wanna." 

It was a small, childish plea that was barely above a whisper. Pearl gently grabbed upon Marina's night shirt since the inkling herself was, well, stark naked.

Marina raised a knowing eyebrow but she couldn't stop the small smile which graced her lips. She leaned forwards to press a simple chaste kiss to Pearl's lips, which soon curled upwards at the ends.

Pearl was truly too cute to put into words.

"How about this." Marina gently tapped her finger against Pearl's nose, which scrunched up under the contact. "You'll go back to sleep now and when we wake up in the morning, I'll cook you your favourite breakfast."

Pearl entire demeanour seemed to lighten at the suggestion, her eyes closed as she curled up against Marina's chest, giving in so easily.

"You will?"

"Of course I will."

Marina brought her hand up to the back of Pearl's head, gently stroking along her tentacles as she felt the inkling's breath even out. She squeezed the inkling ever so slightly before finally joining her in the depths of her dreams.

Somehow the girls had managed to sleep through another terrible wave of the storm which followed along shortly after they both fallen asleep. This time, however, the storm had managed to blow out the main electrical line into Inkopolis, which meant a power shortage across the entire city. Luckily enough, Marina had remembered to set an alarm on her phone just in case worst came to worst, but there was no rush since there would be no announcements for that day due to the still heavy ongoing downpour outside.

Marina was up and awake, fumbling around in the kitchen preparing Pearl her favourite breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and toast. The octoling however had completely forgotten about the power outage until she went to turn on the frying pan.

Pearl was not amused in the slightest when she was greeted with a bowel of cereal and some fruit, accompanied by a dozen apologies and kisses from her wife.

At least Marina now had the rest of the day to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now excuse me while I go for my well deserved nap.


	8. I'm having a hard time concentrating [Part: 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💥 Action VS Comedy 🎭
> 
> -
> 
> The next two splatfest themes are so closely linked that I couldn't not split them into two parts, so enjoy part one!

"Blankets?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Also check!"

"Great, now this movie night can really begin!" Pearl clasped her hands together in triumph before jumping down into the mountain of pillows that the pair had built up over the course of the late afternoon.

Marina, who was already drowning in her pillowy death, couldn't help but chuckle as the pink inkling quickly got lost under the masses of comforting cushions and other various things that they had both decided were more than necessary for the evening. The octoling, who was much more superior in the height department than her partner, reached over with ease to pull her out, hearing a small yelp elate from Pearl at the sudden change of scenery before being pulled in for a tight cuddle.

As of late, the girls had barely any time to be together, so both had decided quickly that a long awaited movie night was in order. 

Pearl would never label herself as much of a movie watcher, she often found it very hard to stay still and focus on the movie for such a long amount of time without getting fidgety. 

But Marina on the other hand, she was completely enamoured by them. 

She enjoyed timeless classics, cheesy romantic films, gut-aching comedies or a thrilling action movie, you name it and Marina would binge it. The only problem was that it was rather hard to focus on the movie while she was the one you were watching it with, not only because Pearl found her so distractingly beautiful, but also because Marina was very vocal in critiquing or commenting about the ongoing movie.

Pearl found herself more times than not joining in with Marina's rants, falling in love with the little pout that Marina would wear when she wasn't happy with the direction the plotline was taking and her over exaggerated hand gestures in disgust or disapproval.

And it made Marina's hearts warm knowing that Pearl was willing to stay still long enough to watch a movie, just for her.

Pearl wiggled her head in the comfort of Marina's neck as the octoling's arms laced around her petite waist. Marina gently placed a kiss upon the inkling's forehead as she turned her attention towards the TV situated in front of them. Marina reached over with her free hand and pressed the on button, flashing the TV into life and as the title screen of the movie plastered itself across the screen.

Clam wars.

"Really babe?" 

Pearl rolled her eyes as she mumbled against Marina's neck in loving humour, enjoying the small chuckle she brought out of her girlfriend. Marina specifically enjoyed this film set, it must have been the trillionth time the girls had watched it together.

"Hey, they're good movies!" Marina argued back weakly, lightly pushing against Pearl's shoulder as her smile and laughter grew further.

"Whatever, can't believe I fell for such a big dork." Pearl nuzzled her head further into the crook of Marina's neck, placing small kisses every so often as Marina quickly got caught up in the way too familiar plotline.

The duo soon became a tangle of limbs under the masses of pillows and blankets as the sun became to set, basking the sitting room in a soft gold light. Pearl, who had lost interest in the film almost immediately, couldn't hide the satisfied smirk on her face, she didn't want to blow her own trumpet but she would say she was an expert at this whole 'movie night with your hot girlfriend' operation.

Every so often she would press small kisses to Marina's neck or on her arm or anything in immediate reach for the small inkling. Her arms had snaked around Marina's waist, gently brushing her thumbs and fore-finger against the small expanse of Marina's hip which had become exposed when her hoodie had ridden up.

A light teal blush had fallen over Marina's features, but she didn't Pearl the satisfaction of any reaction beyond that.

And Pearl didn't feel that that was acceptable in any way, shape or form.

"Marinaaa..." Pearl drew out before pressing a heated kiss to an area in which she knew Marina was a massive sucker for, the place just where her chin met her neck.

The way Marina flinched under that specific contact didn't go unnoticed, yet she still refused to give her full attention to the girl that craved it the most. 

Damn you movie for stealing Pearl's girl!

After some time, Marina leaned down to take a swig out of the can of tentacola that she had placed before hand on the floor, unknowingly letting Pearl in to an eyefull of her exposed hip and back that made the inkling warm in temperature greatly. Her eyes locked onto the treasured expanse of skin and the way it shined oh so perfectly against the golden sunset that was creeping through the blinds alongside them.

Holy shit....

"Did you say something, Pearlie?" Marina cocked her head back around, watching as Pearl's face suddenly burst a bright magenta. She said it out loud, holy fuck, she said it out loud!

The inkling's blush grew further as she stumbled around in her brain trying to come up with some kind of excuse or reasoning. 

"I-I uh... Uhhh, fuck! It's... I-it's nothing!"

Marina raised a knowing eyebrow, slowly sitting back up next to her partner, watching the little pink squid have a literal flustered mental breakdown. "Doesn't seem like nothing." She pointed, a small smirk falling across her features.

Knowing Marina had her exactly where she wanted her, Pearl let out a sigh of defeat, dipping her now bright red head down as she refused to make eye contact with the octoling, whose eyes were fixed upon her, before muttering a quiet: "I just wanna cuddle ya..."

Marina's eyes widened at Pearl's little confession, softening greatly shortly after as she brought her girlfriend's head up to press a small chaste kiss to those adorable pouty lips.

"Pearlie, you're so adorable, you could have just asked!" She pressed another small kiss, watching the inkling practically melting under the small touches that she had been yearning that entire evening for as her eyes closed instinctively.

However, Marina's presence soon vanished completely, jolting Pearl's eyes open to where her girlfriend was no longer sitting.

"Uh- Babe?" Pearl asked, turning her head around as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, glancing around for any sign of her suddenly disappeared girlfriend. Marina better have a good fucking explanation for leaving her so abruptly! 

However, any anger Pearl felt subsided as she heard no reply. 

"Marina... Babe, you're scaring me... Where the fuck did you--"

Pearl's train of thought was interrupted when she felt something slimy crawl across her bare thighs, ceasing it's movement once it was snuggled firmly into the comfort of Pearl's lap.

The inkling glanced down at the unwelcome feeling had situated itself, only to find two wide cyan and salmon eyes staring right back at her with a softness that sent a shiver down Pearl's spine. A small teal tentacle extended from it's dark plum body, wrapping itself around Pearl's hand thrice times.

Pearl blinked once, her free hand was slowly brought upon the dark plum and teal octopus' head, letting the fear of the previous few seconds as she felt the octopus lean into her gentle touch.

"God, Marina... Y-You... Ya really had be worried there... Next time, couldn't you just warn a girl before scaring the life out of her?" Pearl glanced down at the octopus, a small loving smile gracing upon her lips as she leaned down to press a kiss upon the top of it's mantle.

A small 'skwee' emitted from Marina below her, she was practically vibrating with joy in Pearl's lap, making the inkling blush and avert her eyes. Pearl could feel her suction cups pinching and pulling against her skin as Marina snuggled further into her lap, turning her attention back to the movie, that had been long forgotten about.

There was something so intimate in whenever Marina would snuggle into her while in her octopus form, whether it was on the couch or in bed or in the studio after a rough day of work. She was like a teddy bear of some sort, it also made it oh so better that she was relatively a third of Pearl's size while in their form, making her practically for cuddling.

The way her tentacles wrapped themselves around Pearl's limbs in a comforting manner that Pearl wasn't sure that Marina was aware how safe and loved it made her truly feel.

Pearl buried her face against the back of Marina's mantle, watching the movie with a small pink blush upon her features.

Maybe this movie night wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part: 2 out Monday 👀


	9. ⚠️ I'm having a hard time concentrating [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎥 Film VS Book 📚
> 
> -
> 
> Last time, Pearl found it difficult to sit still and stay focused, so now it's Marina's turn.

Marina flumped down on their sitting room couch, grabbing a large book from the coffee table that was resting just in front of her.

Luckily, Pearl was currently busy in her bedroom, Marina wasn't quite sure what was occupying her girlfriend's time currently, but whatever it was, it finally allowed Marina some quiet time to catch up on her current favourite novel.

The novel in question was an enticing love story between some rich stuck up girl trying to find herself in the big world and a homeless musician. Marina had fallen in love quickly with the characters and the way the plot was so unpredictable that she couldn't help but hold her breath at certain points. She often mused while reading it about how similar it was to her and Pearl's own relationship, maybe life does imitate art! Or did art imitate life?

Deciding not to ponder upon it any longer, Marina curled up in the corner of the couch, pulling a blanket over her legs as removed the bookmark from the page. However, she only reached about her tenth page before a loud bang was heard from behind Pearl's bedroom door, which was soon followed by loud cursing which would make even a sailor blush.

The little pink inkling stormed out, holding a gaming controller in one hand and what appeared to be a broken piece of glass in the other. 

"I- U-uhh... W-we need a new gaming TV..." Was all she muttered, her face growing a bright pink before she hastily threw the piece of glass in the bin and slumped down next to Marina on the couch.

Marina glanced up from her novel when the weight was added to the other end of the couch, in truth she had been so caught up in the story that she hadn't heard a single thing Pearl had said. She threw back a quick "That's nice dear" and hoped Pearl hadn't realized.

Unfortunately for Marina, she had.

Pearl raised an eyebrow, looking her girlfriend up and down, her eyes locking to that dreaded book that literally sent chills down her spine. Marina was so fucking enamoured by that story and it made Pearl groan internally to see it in her hands again. Seeing her with that story meant one thing: a non-attentive Marina.

Suddenly, the dull lightbulb inside Pearl's head flashed into life. 

If Marina wanted to be like that today, then she was going to have a big storm coming.

"I'm boooooreed~" Pearl drew out, throwing her hands up dramatically in the air to try and get some kind of stir out of Marina. She found it difficult to keep the cocky smirk off her face, but Marina didn't seem to pick up on it at the very least.

"Well," Marina began, flicking the page across with her finger, her eyes wandering over the thousands of words that each page held. "Go do something."

Pearl mentally rubbed her dirty little hands together before turning her attention to her girlfriend, pulling the blanket away from her legs and ignoring the confused hum that elated from her.

"Pearl, what are you-" Marina was cut short as she felt the hem of her jeans being shimmied down her thighs. As soon as she felt the fabric of her jeans removed from her legs altogether and the same feeling begin on her panties, she flushed bright teal as she caught Pearl's eyes. "P-PEARLIE--?!"

A small snigger elated from the little heiress. "You don't need to worry about lil ol' me, Rina. Just get back to your reading!" Pearl stated calmly, slowly lowering herself in between Marina now exposed lips, metaphorically licking her lips as she didn't hide how she oogled them. 

Before Marina had time to argue any further, Pearl dragged her tongue over her lower lips.

"Ah-! P-Pearlie!" Marina moaned, her thighs flinching under the more than welcomed contact. The way Pearl's tongue piercing dragged across her dripping slit tingled in a way that made Marina's eyes roll back into their sockets. Her hand instinctively left the spine of the book to be pressed gently against Pearl's head, rubbing small circles with her shaking thumb as Pearl flicked the piercing over her throbbing clit. 

Upon feeling the pressure on the back of her head, Pearl withdrew the contact, raising a pale eyebrow as she watched her girlfriend's face morph from lustful pleasure into confusion and maybe even a slight hint of anger.

"Pearl-" Marina began to question before Pearl shoved the forgotten about book in Marina's right hand back into her immediate eyesight.

"Keep reading." The usually brash and loud inkling muttered darkly, the hint of mischief that flicked across her eyes as she brought her head back down to Marina's core, puffing a small breath against the tip of her clit.

Marina shivered, her thighs clamping together briefly as the small breath sent a wave of pleasure through her entire body. The sweat gathering upon her tense brow as her eyes stayed locked to the inkling resting between her legs.

"Y-you can't expect me to actually re-"

The way Pearl's fingers tightened their grip on her thighs shut her up for the third time that evening.

Marina gulped and hesitantly brought the book back up to her bright teal face, beginning to skim over the words as her brain was going haywire, waiting for Pearl to start pleasuring her again. 

Because damn, she was desperate.

With a satisfied grunt, Pearl flicked her tongue piercing over her clit again, a smirk grew on her face at the pure lustful moan that it elated from her girlfriend above her. After a few more teasing flicks, she slowly pushed her tongue between Marina's lower lips, taking joy in the way she slumped her back against the arm rest of the couch.

Pearl would never admit it out loud, but seeing her more dominate partner completely and utterly putty in her hands like this made her incredibly turned on. She could already feel a certain heat building between her own thighs as she began to curl her tongue inside of her girlfriend's heated core.

The inkling took her free hand, the one that wasn't gripping against Marina's thigh, down to her own core. She quickly disregarded her own shorts half way down her leg before beginning to thrust her fingers in and out of her own soaked snatch. A shallow moan escaped from her lips, which in turn, vibrated through Marina's core, making the girl let out her own choked moan.

Marina, taking a little bit of initiative once seeing her precious Pearlie becoming lost in her own pleasure, slowly placed the book down upon her clothed chest. Her hand from before instinctively finding comfort against the back of Pearl's head, putting pressure as she began to thrust gently into her girlfriend's eager mouth, watching the inkling through half-lidded eyes.

Pearl was struggling to keep herself on her elbow as half her brain was focusing on relentlessly fucking herself on her fingers while the other half was focusing on giving the love of her life the best goddamn oral she has ever received.

"P-Pearl, oh my ffffucking god- Aaah!-" Marina cried out, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as the book fell off her chest and onto the floor. She was close, Pearl knew Marina only ever called swore like that whenever she was near her tipping point. Pearl hoped she was anyways because damn, she was so close herself.

Without warning, Marina's hips jerked suddenly into her mouth as she screamed Pearl's name out into the room, her moans ringing loud and clearly in Pearl's already overly stimulated ears, causing the older girl to follow her girlfriend's lead immediately as her own waves of pure ecstasy took over her.

Pearl went limp below her, her fingers now thoroughly soaked as she pressed her head tiredly against her partner's now pulsing core. The room was filled with both their heavy breathing as both girl's were winded and exhausted but satisfied all the same.

Marina was the first to come down from their joint highs, gently pulling a panting Pearl up to rest against the comfort of her chest, slowly rubbing her hand soothingly along her pale back. Once Pearl opened her heavy eyes, Marina was smiling down at her with such loving pride written across her face, making Pearl feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"Thank you for that..." Marina pressed a soft kiss to Pearl's flushed temple, earning her a small sigh of contentment from the older girl. Gently, Marina lifted the hoodie off of Pearl's still exhausted body, allowing the girl to cuddle up nude against her.

Pearl was practically purring upon her, nuzzling her face against her partner's bust as she lulled in her pure after bliss.

Marina raised a knowing eyebrow, watching Pearl through her own tired eyes. "You aren't falling asleep on me now, are you babe?" Her hand continuing to rub soothing strokes to her bobbed tentacles, ever so often she drew it over Pearl's now bright red ears, smiling in awe at how they flinched and flicked against her small touches.

One of Marina's tentacles gently curled itself around Pearl's waist, snuggling the inking in even further to her partner, silently making up Marina's mind for her. With a defeated sigh, Marina snuggled her head against Pearl's tentacles, she could already hear Pearl's gentle breathing, signifying that the little heiress was already captured up in a well deserved nap.

Marina gently pressed one more kiss to Pearl's head before leaning over quickly to scoop up the book which had previously fallen off the couch thanks to their little 'fun'.

Yet again, she found it very hard to concentrate once Pearl subconsciously started to drool all over her chest.

So much for having some quiet reading time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl's tongue piercing is canon by the way, I work at Nintendo and I said so!


	10. I never want to let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💰 Money VS Love 💕
> 
> -
> 
> ....and I am BACK! after what feels like an eternity and I thought what better way than to come back with some tooth-rotting fluff to melt my heart!

Love isn't something you just understand.

Yes the simple concept can be understood from the curious eye of an outsider, but the truth depth behind the meaning would go unnoticed.

You could easily search for the definition, something a kin to feeling such a strong burst of affection whenever the other party would enter a room, or the kind of strong connection you feel to an object that holds such a deep meaning to you as a person.

Or you could simply watch other people. Watch them slowly fall for each other and how their eyes hold a certain glow full with nothing but admiration and intimacy, only reserved for the other person. This can be through wandering through a dimly lit park on Valentine's day or by turning on the TV and binge the highest rated romance movies listed at the top of Shellflix's vast collection.

And that's where Marina comes in.

She's an onlooker, that's all she's ever been, watching the world with these big, curious eyes as if she's trying to take in way too much for her brain to handle with every glance. Marina also has a fascination of looking at everything from a scientific point of view, thanks to her upbringing, overanalyzing the smallest elements of situations and formulating the data in her head. When she doesn't understand something, she won't sleep, won't eat, until she knows.

Maybe that's what intrigued her on Pearl to start with.

Something about the unknown of hearing someone so small scream with the guts so strong it left you quaking in your boots, clinging desperately to a tree as the ground shook below you would surely be enough to turn anyone's head.

It still shocked Marina, as her arms were wrapped around Pearl's small frame one afternoon, that someone so small could make such an large impact on her life.

Pearl's expression was soft and held a look of innocent unawareness of Marina's inner thoughts as her head was pressed securely against Marina's neck, it's favourite location. They were both sat longways across the couch, Pearl and Marina's legs had become tangled within each other as Pearl quickly got lost in the movie she had chosen for that night. That's all, Marina concluded quickly, she would ever describe Pearl as being: soft.

And Marina was the only one privileged to see this side of her.

The big bad persona was put on the backseat as Pearl finally allowed herself, and Marina, enough space to breath and experience the quiet moments such as this, with nothing but the sound of each other's breathing serenade them. The consistent hype and loudness was never to be seen behind closed doors. At first, even Marina herself was a bit surprised to see Pearl being so gentle, so, so not Pearl-like at all! But after the initial shock washed over her, Marina grew to love this version of Pearl so quickly, the real Pearl Houzuki.

Of course, Pearl eventually got to know the real Marina as well, the immigrant who was a soldier fed on lies, that was trained to kill until she escaped into a world which she never knew quite what was coming around the corner.

It was hard for both of them, but they pulled through together, stronger than ever.

Marina glanced down to her left hand, specifically at the small golden ring that laced itself delicately around her finger, illuminated by the salt lamps that were scattered around their living room, a purchase on Pearl's behalf after Marina constantly sighted headaches due to her dedication to gaming and her need to watch computer screens for ungodly hours each waking day. 

Pearl's always been looking out for her, Marina realised, her eyes leaving the ring and focusing instead on the one that adorned Pearl's own finger, whose hand was resting protectively against Marina's hip. A matching set, save for the different coloured diamonds that were located in the top center: Marina's pink and Pearl's teal.

A symbol of their love, their commitment to each other until the end of time.

Gently, Marina laced her fingers along with Pearl's, holding the girl in a sure, steady embrace and she squeezed her fingers tighter after Pearl let out a ridged breath, her mind far focusing on the TV screen in front of them while the movie rung out against Marina's deaf ears.

Eventually, Pearl's head turned to face Marina's, her expression was something Marina couldn't quite get enough of. The small lopsided grin that adorned her face, as well as the way her golden eyes shone in such a contrast against the harshness of the bright TV screen that both girl quickly forgot about. 

A small blush fluttered across each of the girl's cheeks as they made eye contact. It didn't help in Marina's case that Pearl was wearing one of her hoodies, which has fallen off of her shoulders, exposing enough skin to make a small shiver run up Marina's spine.

It had been a hell of a week for both of them. Calling it intense just wouldn't cut it.

The final splatfest now wrapped up and the best team (according to Pearl's logic) had reigned supreme, different interviews and news broadcasts day after day was enough to wear both the girls patience thin. Not long after their initial rush died down did Pearl finally pop the question to the love of her life and propose. 

"You're always so cute when your brain's busy thinking." Pearl muttered, her lips meer millimeters from Marina's, causing the younger girl to blush a deeper shade of teal as her arms reached up instinctively to wrap behind Pearl's neck. A special place which Marina was certain that her arms had carved some kind of dip along the back of Pearl's neck, considering how often they were pressed in the same position.

Before Marina could conjure up any kind of response, Pearl swiftly closed the gap, her thin lips pressing rhythmically against Marina's plusher ones. The way their lips pulled and pushed against one another in a trained, practiced method that the girls had built up over the past few years was one that left both of them weak at the knees. Pearl had managed to crawl her way further into the comfort of Marina's lap as her hands roamed across the expanse of her back, dipping under the best the younger girl was wearing every so often, if nothing more than just to feel her.

Neither girl furthered it beyond the simple touches, both content with just feeling each other. They broke apart eventually, since cephalopods need oxygen to survive. Pearl let's put a small noise of discontentment, searching Marina's eyes for a valid reason as to why she had ended their kiss.

With seemingly no meaningful reply in sight, Pearl took it upon herself to further their little moment by lifting her head up to press a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's exposed neck, loving the small squeak it elated from the now blushing octoling in front of her. Marina's neck has always been her weak point and Pearl loved nothing more than to tease her to the point of breaking.

And of course, Marina wasn't going to stop her. She brought a hand up to rub softly against the base of Pearl's ear, watching it flush a dark pink and twitch against the simple contact, a smirk grew upon Marina's features as she felt Pearl's breath hitch against her neck.

A small giggle escaped from Marina's mouth, soon seconded by Pearl's chuckle of her own. Pearl drew her head back to get a proper look at Marina's flushed face, both of their laughter rising in volume.

After a few moments of nothing but the sound of Pearl's laughter, joyous and free, gracing Marina's rounded ears. Marina could listen to that sound on repeat for hours if she could. She wanted to do everything in her power to protect and cherish those small exhales that escaped Pearl's mouth as she reached up to wipe a small tear which pricked in the corner of one of her golden eyes.

Gently, Marina raised her right hand up to cup against the side of Pearl's cheek. She could still see the bright pink fading out below as she stroked it absentmindedly with the underside of her thumb. How fascinating Pearl is, Marina thought quietly to herself, getting lost quickly in the hypnotic movements of her thumb as she tried to stroke out the rest of her girlfriend's bright blush.

Pearl didn't voice any complains about the over-carefulness or suddenness of these soft touches, she just accepted them and leaned into the touch as if it was about to leave and never return to her.

And Marina suddenly realised, as she watched Pearl's eyes flutter close meer millimeters from her own, that she had got her answer to life's biggest question.

Without a moment's hesitation, Marina leaned forward close enough that her breath tickled against the inkling's sensitive ears. "I love you." Marina whispered, watching how Pearl's pointed ear flushed a dull pink and flicked in a response. Watching Pearl get flustered was one of the most rewarding and heartwarming things in the world, it was so easily done, yet the reward was everlasting. When Pearl's eyes fluttered open, Marina could point out the confusion yet softness that they still managed to hold, a softness she wouldn't want to forget for a long time.

A small, knowing smirk graced Pearl's lips, her hands squeezing a comforting embrace at Marina's hips. Saying in return "I love you too, ya big sappy dork." Before she couldn't hold back any longer and brought her head down to capture her girlfriend's lips against hers for the millionth time that evening.

And Marina smiled brightly while their lips melded against each other in a rhythmic fashion, that not only had she found love within the loud, boisterous, pink inkling, but also home.

And no words, not in Inklish or Octarian, could define how incredible it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you hear? you can also follow me now on twitter @eqqplant_ where I'll eventually post more than just screaming about how much I love my wife ❤️


End file.
